Superman/Batman: Public Enemies
Superman/Batman: Public Enemies is an original direct-to-video animated film adaptation of the opening story arc to Superman/Batman, focus on Superman and Batman teaming-up to stop a meteor and take down Lex Luthor. The film is the sixth in the line of the DC Universe Original Animated Movies line released by Warner Premiere and Warner Bros. Animation. Plot LexCorp's CEO Lex Luthor has been elected President of United States during a severe nation-wide economic depression. Under his leadership, the country is returned to its former glory and a force of superheroes consisting of Captain Atom, Starfire, Katana, Black Lightning, Power Girl, and Major Force now work for the betterment of America. His aim is to employ every superhero to work for their country, but secretly, this is so they will not work against him. Meanwhile, Superman and Batman are still fighting crime on their own and maintain the distrust toward Luthor due to the heroes' past with him, resulted of them being branded as outlaw vigilantes. The United States government discovers that a Kryptonite meteor the size of a small country is hurtling towards Earth, and Lex decides to destroy it with missiles rather than use the country's superhero assets, as he wants the credit for himself. He arranges a meeting with Superman in Gotham City under the pretense of working together to stop the meteor, but brings the villainous cyborg Metallo, disguised as a Special Agent. A battle ensues, which seems to be in Metallo's favor until Batman comes to help, evacuating Superman from the premises. Following their escape, Metallo is killed by an unknown assailant. Later that night, Lex pins Metallo's murder on Superman, using doctored footage of their battle to implicate him. Lex claims that the Kryptonite radiation being emitted by the meteor is affecting Superman's judgment, and places a One billion dollars bounty on Superman's head. While breaking into S.T.A.R. Labs seeking the data of the meteor for their contact, Batman and Superman investigate the death of Metallo after discovering his cybernetic remains, discovering that intense radiation killed him. They are then attacked by an army of villains looking to collect on the bounty (Silver Banshee, Captain Cold, Icicle, Killer Frost, Mr. Freeze, Gorilla Grodd, Bane, Black Manta, Black Spider, Brimstone, Catman, Cheetah, Copperhead, Deadshot, Despero, Giganta, King Shark, Lady Shiva, Mongul, Captain Boomerang, Kestrel, Nightshade, and Solomon Grundy). After some effort, most of the villains are defeated. The remaining villains are defeated by Captain Atom, who has arrived with Lex's superhero team to arrest Superman. All but Power Girl, whose loyalties are divided, attempt to capture Superman and Batman. Superman grows weary and creates a tornado to disable their attackers, grabbing Power Girl in the process. In Metropolis, Power Girl admits that she feels threatened by Lex, and doesn't believe Superman killed Metallo. Lex's superheroes catch up and the fight begins again, this time with Power Girl aiding Superman and Batman. Batman deduces that it was Major Force who killed Metallo, and goads him into admitting it. In anger, Power Girl punches him in the stomach with so much force that it ruptures his containment suit. Captain Atom, ashamed at his complicity in Lex's misdeeds, absorbs the energy, disintegrating Major Force and badly injuring himself in the process. Meanwhile, Lex's plan to stop the meteor fails, and this, combined with him secretly taking kryptonite enhanced steroids and his already unstable mind, makes him loses all his rationality. Irrationally, Lex now intends to let the meteor hit, and in the wake of the devastation he believes he can build a new world from the ashes. Batman and Superman have their own plans to stop it, but have to break into Lex's lab to get the data on the meteor's radiation. They end up in battle with Captain Marvel and Hawkman along the way, eventually emerging victorious with Power Girl's aid. Though Lex is unwilling to relinquish the data, Amanda Waller gives them a copy. While Batman and Superman fly off to Tokyo to meet with Power Girl and their contact Hiro Okamura (the Japanese Toyman), Waller tries to have Lex arrested. Lex injects himself with a liquid kryptonite steroid and puts on a power suit to do away with the military and fly after the two. Toyman has built a rocket to stop the meteor, the appearance of which is that of a giant, robotic Composite Superman. Lex arrives to stop the launch and kill Superman, disabling the remote guidance systems. Batman volunteers to fly it himself, despite Superman's protests. Though initially faring poorly against Lex, Superman flies into a rage after seeing his best friend sacrifice himself, easily tearing apart Lex's suit. Batman, meanwhile, succeeds in destroying the meteor, surviving thanks to a small lifeboat built into the rocket. Superman carries the craft back to Earth. Captain Atom's team arrives and apprehends Lex Luthor. As the sun rises, Superman invites Batman to come with him and Lois Lane, but he says it's getting late and disappears before Superman can protest. The movie ends with Lois embracing her husband in the midst of the world's cheering. Cast *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tim Daly as Clark Kent/Superman *Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor *CCH Pounder as Amanda Waller *Allison Mack as Karen Starr/Power Girl *John C. McGinley as John Corben/Metallo *Xander Berkeley as Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Ricardo Chavira as Clifford Zmeck/Major Force *LeVar Burton as Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning *Corey Burton as Billy Batson/Captain Marvel *Andrea Romano as Dr. Doris Zeul/Giganta *Michael Gough as Carter Hall/Hawkman *Calvin Tran as Hiro Okamura/Toyman *Mark Jonathan Davis as Newscaster *Brian George as Gorilla Grodd *Rachael MacFarlane as Eve Eden/Nightshade *Alan Oppenheimer as Alfred Pennyworth *Jennifer Hale as Koriand'r / Starfire *Bruce Timm as Mongul Sequel :See: Superman/Batman: Apocalypse External links * [http://www.supermanbatmanpublicenemiesdvd.com/ Superman/Batman: Public Enemies] Official Site * [http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/dcuam/publicenemies/ Superman/Batman: Public Enemies] World's Finest 09 Superman Batman: Public Enemies